


a burnt out future

by dxddy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, happiness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxddy/pseuds/dxddy
Summary: "don't you dare leave me" he growled, grabbing onto his wrist tightly. The other pulled away, but his grip did not loosen. He was not going to let yet another person he loved just walk out of his life like that.--cory, jordan, cassidy and kyle go through confusing times and many arguements together, trying to find their way through life to a future that ends with them all living happily ever after and staying bffs.





	a burnt out future

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, please try not to judge this too much, as it is only my first story, so there will most likely be extremely boring and stupid parts lol. also, i type really fast, so expect a lot of grammar mistakes. sorry guys!

it was monday afternoon, 2:00pm as I walked into my apartment building. I waved to the lady at the counter as I made my way up the stairs. The second I opened the door to my apartment, I knew that my girlfriend, Cassidy, a.k.a Cass, was baking. The sweet, delicate smell of cinnamon rolls filled my nostrils, making me sigh in delight as I dropped my undersized work backpack on the couch and scurried over to the kitchen to see if I could snag a fresh one. When I finally reached my destination, there they were, sitting on the counter, right in front of me: freshly baked cinnamon rolls. But, as I reached for one, a dainty hand with white acrylic nails smacked my rough, calloused hands away, telling me I had to wait to taste the deliciousness that is Cass's baking. I huffed out a disappointed grunt, and shuffled over to the big, comfy couch, plopping down onto it and turning on the TV.

 

I watched as Jordan snuck over, trying to steal a cinnamon bun immediately. Naughty boy, they just came out of the oven, he could burn his tongue! I smacked his hand to keep him from accidentally getting burned, and he understood that they weren't cooled yet, and went to sit on the couch and watch the TV. I sighed and smiled, watching him flip through the channels rapidly, obviously not waiting to see which one is the channel he is looking for. I was snapped back into reality from my love-daze by the timer, beeping, letting me know the next batch of cinnamon buns are almost ready. I walked over to the oven and opened it, smelling them and smiling. I slipped on my oven mits and pulled the cinnamon buns out of the oven, grinning widely at the sweet aroma filling my nostrils quickly. I placed them on the counter, and then there were no more to bake, so I grabbed one of the ones from the last batch and bit into it quickly, feeling the soft bun break away into my mouth and I chewed, closing my eyes slowly and sighing in happiness, glad that they turned out alright. "hey, Jordan, you can come eat some now, they've cooled down." I said, amusement thick in my voice. I giggled as he hopped over the back of the couch and charged at, not the buns, but me. When he reached me, he rammed into me, lifting me up and pushing my against the wall, smiling up at me brightly, and gave me a small, delicate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry that it's so short, i didn't really know what else to write. please come again when i make the next one! :)


End file.
